A Journey's End
by ToonYoungster
Summary: The Unova League has come to an end. The entire stadium is packed, and the Closing Ceremony is about to begin. As Mr. Goodshow delivers the coveted trophy, young trainer Ash Ketchum recalls the precious memories of his friends, his enemies, and of himself that have brought him here today.


**DISCLAIMER**: All rights to _Pokémon/__Pocket Monsters_ belong to Satoshi Tajiri, The Pokémon Company and everyone else whom I'm too lazy too include, but appreciate nonetheless.

**RATING**: K+ 'cause, you know, its Pokémon.

**CHARACTER AGES**: Ash (15), Cilan (17), Iris (12)

**SETTING**: The Unova League, Closing Ceremony

**A/N**: I think the real reason I still watch Pokémon is because...I wanna see how it'll end. That's not to say I don't enjoy it when I can, its just that after 15+ years of development/regression, indeterminate continuity, and an unrealistic time flow, you can't help but wonder what will happen when the end finally comes. I mean, no show lasts forever, right?

* * *

_**A JOURNEY'**_**_S END _ **

* * *

...

...

...

_"I can't believe this is really happening. I mean, I can't believe this is happening to me. I should feel happy, but I don't. I shouldn't feel ashamed, but I am. Oh, its about to start. I should look ahead." _

The bright lights glimmered on the platform. Screaming and cheering echoed across the stadium. Holding a solid gold trophy in his arms, Mr. Goodshow entered the arena, a huge grin stretching across his bearded face. The audience clapped in response as the announcer's voice boomed on the speakers.

"It is my pleasure to introduce Mr. Charles Goodshow, president of the Pokémon League, as he presents the coveted Unova League Trophy!"

_"He sure seems pretty excited. Then again, this is Mr. Goodshow. He's been there for all my league matches, and no doubt he's done this several times before. Even still, his eyes are so caring...so full of life...so proud...just like him..."_

_..._

_The air was clean, not that it usually wasn't. Ash gave it a whiff, the scent reminding him of his house, his mom, and her homemade deep-dish pizza potpies. The path was clear, if not a little dusty, and there wasn't a __Pokémon_ in sight. It was just as quiet as he had remembered, which meant that any moment now, the path was about to split.  


_"Pikachu!" Ash and Brock looked up, seeing the same thing Pikachu was. The path was suddenly cut by a fork, and standing above, a sign pointed in two directions: The left labeled for Pallet Town, and Pewter City for the right.  
_

_"I guess...this is it."  
_

_"Yeah."  
_

_A long silence arose, rivaling the one around them. Ash lowered his head, not responding to Brock, who was looking at him. After an uncertain amount of time, he turned to the older boy and extended his arm.  
_

_"You can do it...__Pokémon_ Doctor Brock." Ash said, smiling as Brock took his hand.  


_"__Pokémon_ Master Ash...you can too." Brock grinned back at him, and the two boys brought their arms together.  


_"Yes!" both exclaimed.  
_

_"Pikachu!"  
_

_After another short pause, their arms slowly became unlinked, followed by their hands. Giving each other one final look, they each took a path and headed off for their respective hometowns.  
_

_...  
_

"As per tradition of the tournament, we have the current Unova League Champion here to speak on behalf of the winner, as well as the entire Pokémon League."

The stadium burst into applause, while a large man stepped up to the microphone. Waving back at the crowd, the audience settled down as Champion Master Alder began to speak.

"First and foremost, it is an honor to be here as the Pokémon League has always been known for bringing the strongest trainers into the light..."

_"Maybe I'm being selfish. There's probably hundreds, or even thousands of trainers who would love to be in my position. So, why can't I just be happy about this? I'm fine...there's no need to worry..." _

_...  
_

_The ship's horn blared over the harbor, signaling the final call for boarding. Over the late afternoon sky, Wingull flew about as the last of the passengers scurried to the vessel. As the anchor was hoisted back up, the engines began to hum, and the ship set off for its destination to the Kanto Region. __  
_

_Standing on the deck, Ash and Brock watched as the the ship rode across the quay, leading towards the ocean. They spotted Dawn on the port, turning her face away as tears formed under her eyes.  
_

_"Dawn!" Ash shouted, snapping her attention to the ship. "NO NEED TO WORRY!"  
_

_Laughing for her friend, Dawn chased after the ship, Piplup running alongside her. "You guys take good care!"  
_

_"Pip-pip-pip Piplup!"  
_

_She stopped at the end of the port and waved to her friends as hard as she could. "Ash, Pikachu, Brock, thanks for everything!"  
_

_"Piplup Piplup!"  
_

_Back on the ship, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were waving back at them, never stopping until they were no longer in sight.  
_

_..._

"...and as such, we should all be thankful to have had yet another rousing Pokémon League Tournament. Thank you."_  
_

Everyone clapped and cheered as Alder paused to catch his breath. Clearing his throat, he spoke into the microphone again, instantly quieting the audience.

"It is at this time that we celebrate all the trainers who have had the honor of participating in this year's competition."

Turning to a large monitor overlooking the stadium, a list of trainers animated down the screen, as the band played a fanfare. The trainers were ordered by placing, with those eliminated at the screening rounds featured first. Small fits of screaming were heard, as people in the audience cheered for a specific trainer.

_"Wow, they sure don't have something like this back in Kanto. Maybe that's it. Maybe I haven't been appreciative enough. I've been so caught up in training myself, I haven't been appreciating my friends enough. My life had promise...I've made promises..."_

_...  
_

_"Hold on, guys!" Everyone at the table turned to May, as she began to speak. "There's something I need to tell you first."  
_

_"What's on your mind?" asked Ash, slightly irritated that she had interrupted their supper.  
_

_"I've been thinking about this for a long time and..." She paused, before looking at her friends dead in the eye. "I've decided to enter the Johto Pokémon Contests by myself!"  
_

_Max, her brother, gasped in surprise.  
_

_"By yourself?" Ash restated.  
_

_"But...what about Max?" Brock inquired.  
_

_The young coordinator turned to her younger brother. "Max, I know if you came along with me, I'd start to depend on you."_

___Lost for words, Max watched as his sister turned back to Ash and Brock. "You remember when we all first met up, don't you? I hadn't the slightest idea what I wanted for myself. But now...well, things are different. After traveling around with you all, I know exactly what I want to do! You see, I know there's a lot more for me to learn. Lots more contests for me to be in. New ways of presenting my __Pokémon_. Lots of ways to make them shine!"  


___As May finished explaining, Max looked away, not sure what to make of this.  
_

___"You're right, May." agreed Brock.  
_

___"Sounds good to me!" Ash added.  
_

___"And there's Drew and Soledad waiting for you over there."  
_

___"Yeah, and Harley too!"  
_

___"Well, not sure that's a good thing." May said, smiling weakly. Without a single word, Max suddenly rose from the table and slowly walked over to the nearby swing-set, getting his sister's attention. "Max, what's going on?"_

___He didn't answer back.  
_

___ "Wait, where are you going?"  
_

___"I'm sure Max is thinking about his journey right about now." Brock remarked.  
_

___"'Kay, I'll go talk to him." Ash said, standing up. With Pikachu following close behind, they walked over to the swing-set, where Max was sitting, looking down at his feet.  
_

___"Hey, Max," The young boy looked up to see Ash standing before him. "Isn't it really great that your sister's gonna keep taking her contest training to the next level?"  
_

___"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, jumping happily onto its trainer's shoulder.  
_

___"Still, I know its hard knowing you won't be going too."  
_

___"I hear ya, Ash," Max nodded, before looking down again. "But lately, I've started feeling jealous of May."  
_

___"Huh?"  
_

___"See, when you and May were battling back there...I've never seen her so psyched." By this time, Brock and May were standing up, listening as well. "But all I could do was watch, and it made me wish I could grow up quick so I could do that too."  
_

___"Yeah..." Ash replied, before an idea formed in his mind. "I got it!"  
_

___"Huh?" Max looked up again, as Ash moved in closer, pumping his fist.  
_

___"You know you're gonna become a ______Pokémon_ trainer, and then you and I'll battle!" Max simply stared back in surprise, unable to respond. "Of course! You just let me know when you're ready!"  


___"Pika Pika!"  
_

___"You mean...me battle against you?" A grin suddenly grew on Max's face, as he stood up and laughed with excitement. "It's a deal!"  
_

___"Great, it'll be a good one!" Ash said, grinning back.  
_

___"Pikachu!"  
_

___"But I'm gonna win, so look out!" Max exclaimed, feeling more confident by the second. "Watching you battle all this time, I already know every trick up your sleeve. It'll be a slam dunk for sure!"  
_

...

As the last of the trainers were listed, the music began to slow down. That did nothing to stop two people in the front row, who yelled with excitement as they saw their friend appear on the screen.

"Yeah, Ash! Whoo-hoo!" the girl screamed, joined by her Axew.

"It's...cheering time!" proclaimed the boy, not noticing the others around him flinch in surprise. "Ash is the strongest trainer to ever walk the lands of Unova! Nothing can stop him! Hooray for Ash! Go, Ash, go! Go, Ash, go! Go, Ash-"

"Okay, Cilan, that's enough!"

_"Iris...Cilan...you guys have always been so supportive. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be here right now. Scratch that. If it weren't for everyone, I probably wouldn't be here right now. Thank you..."_

_...  
_

___As the sun began to set, a bright, orange light fell over the horizon. The flowers and grass of the open fields swayed as the wind blew ever so softly. Virdian City was not too far, but there was almost no one around, coming or going. The only ones for miles were three humans, a Pikachu, and a Togepi, all of which were gathered at the center of an empty crossroad._

___"Well, I guess this is where we all split up," Brock pointed out.  
_

___"Are you sure you'll be okay without me Ash?" Misty asked, steadying herself on her bicycle.  
_

___"I'll be fine!" he answered in annoyance.  
_

___"See ya, then." Brock said, turning to head off for Pewter City.  
_

___"Buh-bye" muttered Misty, as she rode away in another direction.  
_

___"So long," Ash said, almost too soft for the others to hear.  
_

___"Pika Pika!"  
_

___"Toge-priii!"  
_

___Ash stood perfectly silent, as he watched his two friends slowly disappear over the fields, neither of them looking back. He felt a gust of wind blow across the area, yet he didn't move a muscle. _

___"Misty...thank you. And Brock..." he looked down, his eyes covered by his cap. "I know that there's no way I could have...ever..."  
_

___"...Go on." The ______Pokémon_ Breeder's voice caused Ash to look up, revealing his two friends who were giving him expecting looks.  


___"If you have something to say Ash, then say it." Misty insisted, her hands on her hips.  
_

___"Yeah, we're all ears."  
_

___Ash jumped backwards as he yelped in surprise. "Why are you creepin' up on me like that!"  
_

___"Sorry, I forgot to give this to you: A lunch box picnic," replied Brock, raising a small box in one hand, and topping it with two utensils with the other. "With matching cutlery."  
_

___"And this," Misty said, holding up a pink handkerchief. "Makes it easier to carry."  
_

___Brock held the box, as she wrapped it in a knot, all while Ash looked on in amazement. "Misty...you guys..."  
_

___"Here." Ash took the gift from Misty hands, and gave it a long stare. He suddenly felt his eyes water, and he turned his face away, not wanting his friends see his tears.  
_

___"I guess you guys should go now, huh?" he choked up.  
_

___"Okay, take care." said Misty.  
_

___"We'll miss you," Brock added.  
_

___He didn't know when they left, but once he realized they were gone, Ash ran off in the opposite direction. Not sure how long he had before he started to cry, he just kept running, and shouted out into the distance.  
_

___"Thank you! Misty! And Brock! I'll miss you!"  
_

___...  
_

The screen went blank, and the crowd gave out one final collective cheer. After cheering along with them, the Master Champion took up the microphone yet again.

"Thank you once again to all of our participating trainers. At this time, we would like to begin the official handing out of the awards."

The stadium roared with approval, as Alder stepped up to a small platform labeled "2nd". Standing proudly on it was a young, somewhat bulky boy, who shook Alder's and Mr. Goodshow's hands, as they handed him a ribbon.

"Congratulations, to this year's runner-up, Steven of Aspertia City!" Alder proclaimed.

"IT'S STEPHAN!" the boy corrected, rather loudly. "Um, anyway, thank you." ___  
_

_"This is what I want, right? I should have expected I would end up here, right? But...I don't like it. Was it worth it? No! Don't say that! You can't regret it now, after all this time. Even he knows it..."_

___...  
_

___"It'll be so great to see all the new __________Poké_mon you send back here to the professor and me." Tracey remarked.  


___Ash raised an eyebrow at the __________Poké_mon Watcher. "What do you mean 'back to the professor and me'?"  


___"Well, the professor's gonna let me be his assistant here at the lab." he answered proudly.  
_

___"That's great!" Misty exclaimed, before realizing she may have given him the wrong idea. "I mean, I wish you were coming with us, but I kinda had a feeling you might wind up staying here."  
_

___"Yes," Professor Oak chimed in. "As soon as I met Tracey I knew he wanted to be my assistant, but it took a while for him to get up the nerve to ask."  
_

___He gave out a hearty laugh, as Tracey looked admiringly at Ash. "Ash taught me to always go for what you really want!"  
_

___...  
_

"Now is the time you've all been patiently waiting for. We will now present the Unova League Trophy to this year's champion!"

The band played another fanfare, as everyone clapped with anticipation. Iris and Cilan shouted out in delight, scaring some of the audience again.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" Iris squealed. "One of my friends is gonna get a Unova League trophy, and I'm actually here to see it!"

"Indeed!" Cilan remarked. "I can just smell the excitement in the air!"

_"Now that I think of it, I've really changed a lot since I first left Pallet Town. No surprise there. Everyone changes, for better or for worse. But...am I for worse?..."_

_...  
_

___He didn't know where it was coming from. It was incredibly thick, and Ash struggled to see who had caused it. Keeping his distance, his eyes widened as three vague figures slowly became in view amongst the smoke.  
_

___"What are-who are they?" Ash asked himself.  
_

___"Don't be frightened little boy." a feminine voice replied._

___"Allow us to introduce ourselves." This time, a male voice.  
_

___"To protect the world from devastation," the female spoke, the fumes dissipating to reveal her face._

___"To unite all peoples within our nation," said the man, his face revealed as well.  
_

___The smoke finally started to disappear, showing a man and woman, both sporting a large red "R" on their uniforms. _

___"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"  
_

___"To extend our reach to the stars above,"  
_

___"Jessie!" she proclaimed, the fumes gone completely.  
_

___"James!" he announced, holding a rose in his fingers.  
_

___"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
_

___"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
_

___"Meowth!" the third figure purred, jumping in between the male and female. "That's right!"  
_

___Ash was dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"  
_

___"He just doesn't get it, does he?" Jessie said, smirking devilishly at his ignorance.  
_

___"How can I?" Ash asked indignantly. "You don't make any sense!"  
_

___"We're here for the __________Poké_mon." James explained, having the same smirk.  


___Finally understanding what they wanted, he grabbed on protectively to Pikachu's stretcher. "You're not getting Pikachu!"  
_

___"Pikachu?" chuckled Jessie. "We're not interested in your precious electric rat!"  
_

___"We seek only rare and valuable __________Poké_mon!" James exclaimed.  


___...  
_

The stadium lights focused in on the platform, and for the first time, the audience became absolutely silent. Around the world, people watched anxiously as they waited for this year's champion to enter through the main doors.

_"Here we go. The moment that everybody's waiting for. Stay focused, Ketchum. Wow, I think I'm starting to sweat. Maybe its the bright lights burning me up. Yeah...its so bright..."_

_...  
_

___He struggled to get up, trying to ignore the pain. He was cold, wet, and he wished that the Spearows would just go away. Opening his eyes to a flash of lightning, he gasped at the sight of Pikachu, laying motionless on the dirt ground.  
_

___"Pikachu!" shouted Ash, getting to his knees. He crawled over to his newly obtained starter ______________Poké_mon and placed his hand on its wet fur.  


___"...Chu."  
_

___"Pikachu...this can't happen." he said, trying to hold back tears. _

___Another flash of lightning struck, snapping his attention back to the Spearows coming after him. Thinking quickly, he pulled out a miniaturized ______________Poké_ball and presented it to Pikachu. 

_______"Pikachu, get inside." Ash ordered, resizing the ball._  


_______"Chu?"  
_

_______"I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you're inside, maybe I can save you. ________Please, Pikachu. Please listen to me and go inside. After that then...after that...just trust me!"  
_

_______He placed the ______________Poké_ball on the ground, and got up on his feet. Turning around towards the Spearows, he held his arms out, in a desperate attempt to protect Pikachu from attack.  


___________"Spearows, do you know who I am!" Ash proclaimed, as the flock circled before him. "I'm Ash from the town of Pallet! I'm destined to be the world's number one ______________Poké_mon Master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to capture and defeat you all! You hear me! Pikachu, go inside the _____________Poké_ball, its the only way!"  


_______________They squawked angrily at him, as another burst of lightning flashed in the young trainer's eyes.  
_

_______________"COME AND GET ME!"  
_

_______________Charging right for him, Ash braced himself for impact. Time seemed to slow down, and he was ready to receive the fate that would become of him. All of a sudden, he felt something climb up his back. In the split second it took, he saw Pikachu jump over his shoulder, right into the flock._

_______________"PIKA...CHU!"  
_

_______________All he saw was a blinding light, followed by a complete darkness.  
_

_______________...  
_

"Um...it appears that the champion is...nowhere to be found."

The audience broke out in murmurs in response to the announcer's declaration. Confusion filled the arena as people began to worry that something went wrong.

"Great," Iris groaned. "How could she be late? And of all times, too?"

"Do you think she may gotten herself into some trouble?" asked Cilan, to no one in particular.

"C'mon! I'm sure she's fine!" The two others turned to their companion, standing in-between them. "She probably just lost track of time in all the excitement."

"How can you be so sure, Ash?" Iris asked, skeptically.

"'Cause I probably would've done the same thing." he answered her. "Just you wait. Any minute now, she's gonna come running through that do-"

"I'M HERE! I'M SO SORRY I"M LATE!"

Everyone turned their attention to the doors, where a tall, blonde girl came waddling into the arena. Unfortunately, she lost her balance and ending up falling face first into the pavement.

"I'm okay!" she yelled out, getting on her feet.

"See?" remarked Ash.

"Anyway..." the announcer began, hesitantly. "It is my honor to introduce this year's Unova League Champion, miss Bianca of Nuvema Town!"

Bianca waved happily to the crowd, as they showered her with cheers and applause. When she finally made her way up to the platform, Alder took her by the arm raised it in the air. He then took the microphone in his other hand, quieting down the audience.

"Every year, countless of trainers compete in this tournament to be the very best, and every year, only one can be given that esteemed title. It is with great joy that I give that title to this young lady here. Now, Mr. Goodshow, if you please..."

He released Bianca's hand, whose eyes beamed as Mr. Goodshow presented her with the trophy. She shook the elderly man's hand who greeted her with a warm smile.

"Congratulations, Bianca." he praised.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Goodshow." She bowed respectfully to him, before turning to the audience and raising the trophy for all to see. They reacted as one would expect, with cheering and hollering, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Bianca, would you like to say a few words on behalf of your victory?" Alder asked.

"Yes," she said, wiping her eyes. She cleared her throat before speaking into the microphone. "I would just like to say that I don't deserve such a wonderful honor. Words can't possibly express how grateful I am to have this...but I'll try."

She gave a quick sniffle before she continued. "Most of all, I want to thank my Pokémon. For without their love and dedication, I wouldn't be standing here today. I love you all!"

The audience broke out in "awws", as a helicopter flew over the arena, broadcasting the whole thing.

* * *

_"I would also like to thank my parents, especially my father, whose unconditional support is what gave me the courage to even start out on my journey."_

"Wow, honey. She's acting like you never even tried to stop her."

Her husband's eyes never left the TV, as he held a tissue to his face, "Thanks my big girl."

* * *

_"Of course, I must give special thanks to Professor Juniper. There's no one else who's helped me more than she has. I never would've gotten here without her never ending care and guidance."_

A young woman in a lab coat took a seat on her couch, sipping from her coffee mug. "You're old trainer's really made something of herself, huh?'

_"Accel!" _

* * *

_"And I__ definitely can't accept this award without first mentioning my friends. Always pushing me to do my best, taking me seriously as a trainer, getting me through the hard times. I can't thank them enough."_

"What gives!" shouted a girl in a yellow cap. "She didn't even mention our names! What are we, chopped liver?"

_"Oui!" _the other girl agreed. "I smell a rat in that stadium!"

* * *

"I also have to say thanks to my good friend, Stephan, who gave me the final battle that any trainer should be proud of! Thank you, Stephan!"

"IT'S STEPHA-wait a minute," he said, flashing her a thumbs up. "You're welcome, Bianca!"

"And finally, there's someone I really need to thank...on a more personal level."

She took a pause, leaving the audience to wonder who she may be talking about. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the trophy in her hands before she opened her mouth.

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

In the front row, Ash's widened his eyes, as Iris and Cilan looked at him in surprise.

"You may not know him, but he came here all the way from the Kanto Region. He participated in this competition, and I know he's disappointed at his placing. I just want him to know that he's one that got me here. He's the one who believed in me. He's the one who said I could be a trainer. He's the one who never gave up on me."

The whole stadium went silent, and although no one could see him, Ash was trying his absolute best not to break it by crying.

"Ash, I know you're out there, and I want you to know that I'm dedicating this trophy to you. Oh..and I'm sorry for knocking you into that fountain yesterday."

"It's okay," Ash replied, under his breath.

"Once again, I thank my team, my friends, my family, and the Pokémon League. Here's to a great year!"

Raising the trophy high in the air, the audience burst with approval, as confetti suddenly rained down on the stadium. Music played over the cheering, until the announcer's voice returned to the speakers.

"As we bring down the curtain to yet another wonderful Unova League, let us all rise as we commemorate the efforts of all of our trainers."

The audience did as told, and everyone faced expectantly towards the night sky. Fireworks suddenly exploded in the air in a variety of shapes and colors, all while the band played one last fanfare.

_"Maybe next year. But things have to change. I don't know what or how, but they will. All I know is next time...I'm making it past the Top Sixteen."_

**_~ THE END ~_**


End file.
